A conventional antenna used on cordless phone base or network router 10 is shown in FIGS. 1 to 3 and generally includes a plurality of reception ports 11 and each of which is cooperated with a threaded tube 12 which extends out from the body of the router 10 so that the antenna 20 can be threaded to the threaded tube 21 by a connector 30. The antenna 20 can be pivoted relative to the connector 30 so as to be oriented a proper direction to receive the signals. The connector 30 includes a terminal 31, a plastic plate 32, a spring member 33, two conductive rings 34, 35, a casing 36 and an isolation member 37. The front end 311 of the terminal 31 is inserted through the plastic plate 32, the spring member 33, the two conductive rings 34, 35 and is fixed to the casing 36. The terminal 31 contacts against the plastic plate 31 and the isolation member 37 is inserted into the casing 36 from the other end of the casing 36 and connected with the front end 311 of the terminal 31. The casing 36 is then rolled inward to be fixedly mounted on the antenna 20 to position the plastic plate 32 in the casing 36.
However, the spring member 33 is located between the plastic plate 32 and the conductive ring 34, so that the spring member 33 pushes the plastic plate 32 and the conductive ring 34 outward. When the antenna 20 is rotated, the spring member 33 is pushed and co-rotated with the antenna 20, noise is generated during the adjustment of the antenna 20. Besides, the spring member 33 is normally squeezed and might reach its limit of fatigue which causes the antenna to be loose. Furthermore, the case 36 has to be rolled inward and this requires a specific tool or machine which increases the manufacturing cost.
The present invention intends to provide a connector for antenna an the connector is easily assembled with the antenna and no noise is generated during rotation.